Do you mind if I sleep with you?
by Rincon-kun
Summary: EPILOGUE UP! Rabi wants to be the first one wishing Yuu buon voyage! But Kanda, half asleep, refuses the request. Will Rabi be able to get what he wants? Will Kanda be able to keep Rabi away from him? Lime-try, RxK
1. I do mind!

_Phew! I think…yeah…that this is the hardest fic I've ever written. I tend to write, usually, light shonen ai…and this one was just too much for me –sighs- But well, you're the ones up to read it and tell me what you think about it… RabixKanda. I think Kand__a's a bit OCC…and Rabi too, but as I said, you're the ones telling me. _

_I don't own anything…except for the idea and the apologies… I remind you: I'm not a native English speaker, so spelling and grammatical mistakes may be up ahead… It's the first chapter. And this one goes for Ahiru-tama, because she kind of…encouraged me to post it and to put my heart in this! For you, Ahiru-tama! _

X X X

Their breathings were heavy. He soon managed to calm down his own a bit, but he could still hear his comrade's pants behind him. He closed his eyes, and then he opened them up again.

Kanda looked around. Half the town was almost completely destroyed. Those akumas were really up to something. He deactivated his Mugen and kept it on it's sheathe, safely, as he turned to see Rabi, whose breathing was returning back to normal. The red head was lying flat on the floor with his arms wide open, staring at the dark blue sky. Kanda went near him and kicked him hard on the ribs.

That made Rabi yelp in pain.

"Oww! What was that for?!" he asked the Japanese exorcist as the last one turned again and left Rabi rubbing his pained ribs.

"Stand up…" Kanda simply replied "You're losing time as always. We're returning to the Order tomorrow…"he added stopping and waiting for the other to catch him up.

Meanwhile, the young Bookman apprentice sat down and tried to get up as fast as he could with his injured body.

"Yeah, well, you could've done it kindly, you know? I would've stood up anyways…" he pouted, still hurt and walking to get to the sword wielding exorcist.

"I know…" said Kanda, stiffly once Rabi was next to him and started walking again.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Rabi tilting his head, apparently, confused.

"Because it's fun to tease you…" Kanda's voice was tuneless, but this answer almost makes Rabi slip and fall.

A sweat drop ran down Rabi's face.

"You're just so mean with me, Yuu-chan!" he started faking sobbing and sniffing noises. Kanda rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say a thing.

They were walking to the place they were staying in. The town's ruins were immersed in a gloomy silence. The only things that could be heard breaking the cold silent atmosphere were their steps.

Rabi couldn't stand it anymore and remembered something that made him smirk with glee and then let out a joyful little laugh.

And Kanda found that annoying.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked out of curiosity, but with a vein throbbing dangerously on his temple.

"Oh, well… I just remembered something that could make up for you being such a meanie…" Kanda raised an eyebrow, looking back in his thoughts and wondering what the hell was he talking about. He didn't like the evil tune and grin he used when he said it.

It simply wasn't a good omen.

"Explain yourself…"asked Kanda giving up because he couldn't find anything.

"Oh, Yuu never remembers anything…" said Rabi, smirking in mischief. "But, you know? Now you really should try harder and remember…so you don't get all fussy or mad when the time to do what we agreed to do last night comes…"

"What d' you…?" and then a rather cloudy, confusing memory came to him. His eyes widened as it became a little bit clearer.

X X X

_He was really tired. His eyes were closing automatically so he dozed off as soon as he plopped on his bed. He was already dreaming when he suddenly heard someone knocking at the door. He tried to ignore it as it sounded so distant__, but then he heard something else that made him let out a sleepy, annoyed grunt._

"_Yuu…" a known but, at that moment, unrecognizable voice said at the other side of the room's door. " Yuu…"it insisted. Kanda didn't want to answer. His mouth could barely move, his voice was already sleeping and he had no intentions of waking it up. Maybe if he didn't answer, the one out there would desist and leave._

_But that wasn't Rabi's way of doing things._

_The eye-patched teen took the door's knob and opened it almost tenderly. He saw the lump Kanda's body formed under the clean white blankets. Rabi had a pillow against his chest and hid half his face with it. He stared at Kanda for a while, trying to make him notice he was there._

_And he actually noticed. But he also was half sleep, so he just waited for him to leave._

"_Yuu…" Rabi repeated. His voice was quiet and his tune was so sweet, anyone would have melted. "Yuu…d' you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"_

_And that forced Kanda's automatic words to come to his __defenceless__ body._

"_No… you can't…" he said through a muffled voice._

"_Oh, but Yuu…you're going on a mission tomorrow…"_

"_So what?" he spat._

"_Well, I don't know when I'll get to see you again…and I wanted to be the first one to see you leaving and to tell you to take care. And I…" Rabi went on, smirking under the pillow but trying not to laugh so Yuu wouldn't notice that his lips we're already tilting up " I thought the best way I could make sure to do so was to sleep with you tonight…"_

_There was a moment of silence. Actually, Kanda was falling asleep again, but once he realized the red head had already finished, he reacted and answered._

"_No…" he had no idea, though of what the hell Rabi just told him._

"_Oh, please…"_

"_I said 'no'…"_

_The Bookman apprentice sighed, but then, he had another idea, because he noticed Kanda was just answering mechanically since he was half asleep._

"_Well, then…you wouldn't mind if I sleep with you next time we're together, would you?"_

"_No…" Rabi smiled frankly. He took that as a _'No I wouldn't mind at all'_, obviously, for his own convenience._

"_Really, you wouldn't mind if we sleep together the very next time we find ourselves in the same place even if that's tomorrow? Insisted the mischievous teenager in an amused tune._

"_No…" replied again poor unconscious Kanda._

_Rabi's lips formed a wide grin. He had just managed to get what he wanted._

"_Fine, then! Have a nice day tomorrow, Yuu!" he said, happily and turning to leave the room when Kanda repeated "No…" Rabi tried not to laugh and Kanda fell asleep again, not knowing what he had just agreed to do._

_Next day, first thing in the morning, there were not only one, but two exorcists heading to that mission were Kanda Yuu was supposed to go on his own._

X X X

"You bastard…" said the Asian under his breath, disgusted at what he had remembered. " You set me a trap!" he shouted out as he tried to catch Rabi who was already running and laughing, apparently, having fun at Yuu's reaction.

"I didn't! I asked you twice to make sure! You could've told me you _did_ mind but, as you didn't, now we'll have to sleep together!"

"But you weren't even supposed to come to this mission in the first place, you idiot!" said Kanda really annoyed, still running behind Rabi "And I was numb!"

"Come on, Yuu. People have to keep their promises…and they say _'the sooner, the better'_"

"I NEVER PROMISED YOU ANYTHING!" a slight shade of pink coloured Kanda's pale features. The red head said nothing else, but he was still smiling, amused. He thought it best to let him calm down…but he wasn't giving up.

He was going to fulfill his plan even though he had to make it by force.

They were still running and then they realized that they were at the entrance door of the place they were staying in. They entered, separated, as Kanda was still full of grudge.

The night was only about to start and lots of things were about to happen…

X X X

_So…that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it…hope you want to read the next one…hope you liked that too, Ahiru! …and I think that's all… Wanna review? _


	2. Promise is a promise

_This is the second chappie… It's also dedicated to Ahiru-tama. __I've already said why (and also because I owe her a b-dae present…after a month or so…well…two… –sweat drop-)… Here's where the real thing begins, because it's where I had a bad time trying to make it worth reading…but, damn, I just can't write that kind of stuff (I can read it, but I just can't write it, no matter how much I try). I think it might be the first and last lime-try I'll ever write… So… I hope you like it…and if you don't, well, now you can be sure I'll never, ever write something alike in my whole life! I still think they're a bit too OCC…but whatever… I hopenot todisappoint you because you've supported me so much to continue with this… Thanx to you all! –hugs you-_

X X X

He walked slowly to his bedroom. Every step reminded him how stupid he was. How on earth did he ever agree to sleep with that idiot Rabbit Brat? It was just so ridiculous…so…disgusting… 

But, maybe the one that agreed to do so was his unconscious…taking advantage of his sleepy self and saying aloud what he would never fully accept in his five senses…

Nonsense! Unconscious…thinking like that just made him look stupider still…and that freaking blush that appeared on his cheeks wasn't helping either. Shoot, if it wasn't because he had been so damn knocked out, he would've reacted faster and said that he didn't want to be in the same bed as his partner. Now, however, there was nothing he could do to stop him from doing what he meant…

Or was there?

Wait, there was still hope. He ran as he thought his plan carefully. When he finally got to his bedroom's door, he looked around to make absolutely sure that Rabi wasn't there. He entered the room and closed the door as quietly as he could. Then, with trembling hands, he took out the key and locked it. The sword-wielder calmed down a little as he heard a light click. After that, he took Mugen out of its sheathe and placed the sword safely upon the wall whilst he used the protective item to trap the door and make it harder still to get inside. He was admiring his work proudly, when he heard a certain voice behind him that chilled him to the bones and poured his soul onto his feet.

"Who are you trying to avoid, huh?" Kanda turned slowly, shaking with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Japanese teen asked through gritted teeth glaring at Rabi who was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow. He already had taken off his exorcist jacket and was wearing pajamas. His headband was still holding up his hair, though, and he was watching Kanda with a smirk upon his face and his eyebrows rose "Get out! You've got your own bedroom!"

The red-head shrugged and sighed. The smile was still tilting up the corners of his lips.

"I can't get out if you've locked the door…" Kanda, desperate, threw the sword sheathe aside, unlocked the door and opened it. Then, he pointed out and said:

"Now, there you go… Get the hell out of here…" his voice was also tense. Rabi left the pillow on the bed, stood up and walked to where Kanda was. But, instead of leaving, he closed the door again and pinned the long haired exorcist to the wall.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Rabi asked, surprisingly serious. Kanda fixed his eyes on the floor, annoyed because that guy was practically asking him for an explanation to something that was completely understandable and also because he was blushing madly and he couldn't help it. With a frown on his face, he answered as fast as he could.

"Because I don't want you to be here, because you've got your own damn bedroom and because there's no freaking way I'll ever sleep with you in any circumstance…"

"And why don't you want to sleep with me?" Rabi insisted.

Silence took hold of the tense moment until Kanda whispered:

"Because I don't like you…" he didn't find another answer and he just let that one out although it was a big, fat lie. And the worse of all was that both of them knew it.

The eye-patched teen didn't say anything for a while. Then, he took the other exorcist's chin and tenderly obliged him to stare right into his emerald green eye.

"I want you to tell me that again now our eyes are meeting. Tell me you _really_ don't like me…" and the older boy, proud as he was, couldn't make it. Instead, he threw his comrade's hand aside and forced a smirk on his lips, as he let out a soft laugh.

"I won't. You can't tell me what to do and what not to do" and he added "I'm surprised you even expected me to answer you…"

"And I can't believe you thought you were going to be able to get rid of me that easily." Then, the flaming haired exorcist changed his attitude again and pouted. "Oh, come on, Yuu-chan, it'll be just tonight!"

Kanda surprised at the sudden change his partner experimented and then rolled his eyes.

"I already said 'no'…"

"But…"

"Hell, no!" Kanda was getting desperate.

"Please! I swear it'll be just tonight and I'll ever ask you for!" Rabi pulled up and down his partner's uniform sleeve as he gave him a pleading look. "And you know it will, because it's hard for me to find a mission where I can go alone and the Panda's not around!" the ebony haired exorcist frowned at Rabi whose eye was sparkling. This one sensed Yuu was about to say 'yes'. The blue eyed young man sighed at the red-head's bright, expectant look; then, he grunted:

"If I say 'yes', you'll leave me alone from now on…?"

I'll never, ever get in your way again, I promise!" said the Bookman Junior, blinking twice, enthusiastically. The Asian got himself out of the race mongrel's reach, walked to his bed and said, defeated and wincing at his very own words:

"OK, then… But you'll sleep on the floor…"

"Oh, Yuu, but that way's not fair!"

"That way or you get nothing at all…" Rabi crossed his arms giving Yuu a reproachful look.

"I've told you that's not worth our agreement, then. If I sleep on the floor, I'll bother you once or even twice the way I used to bother you before…"

After a while of self-control, the long haired teen said:

"Che… Fine, then… you sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor…"

It was Rabi's turn to roll his only visible eye.

"Yuu-chan, what part of _sleeping with you _don't you get? I meant you, me, same time, same place and same bed…" Kanda clenched his hands into fists, exasperated, trying hard to keep himself from punching anything.

"Shit, why do you always have to do it the hard way?" Kanda asked as his teeth screeched in fury. He was glad it was all dark. That way that stupid rabbit brat wouldn't be able to see him blushing.

But Rabi had this weird sixth sense that told him, even though he couldn't see, that Yuu's face was turning a slight shade of pink. It was then he was sure of that when he answered, smirking widely:

"Because if I didn't, it just wouldn't be me… Just as if you didn't have that 'leave-me-alone' expression on your face. If it was that case, it wouldn't be as fun to tease you as it is now… So! Onto bed! We don't want to get to the Order late tomorrow, do we?"

Kanda just let out another disgusted grunt.

"Whatever…"Rabi ran to the bed and hid himself under the blankets as his comrade took off his exorcist jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He felt those clothes on a small desk that was near the bed and giving a half-lidded look to the lump that was lying there, behind him, he sat on the comfy mattress and he got under the blankets too.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt Rabi's warm breathing right on the back of his neck. A sudden, sweet, tempting lustful air was filling the room and his lungs. His hair rose to ends, goose bumps appeared under his skin and his temperature went considerably up as his heart started throbbing furiously, bringing with it a powerful blush that dyed his whole face in a violent crimson colour. The red-head moved towards the confused teen and embraced him around his waist, laying his hands upon the swordsman's trousers button. Rabi's eye twinkled with amusement and desire. He licked his lips and smirked at how tense and nervous he was making the other boy feel. Then, he laid his head on the crook of Yuu's neck where he started to kiss the Japanese's shoulder sweetly so he could slowly go up to his neck, reach his ear and kiss it. Then he whispered:

"Nervous, Yuu? Thought I was going to let you sleep?" Kanda was about to answer, but his voice was trapped somewhere between his chest and his mouth. Just in the middle of his throat. His head was burning. His breathing was uneasy and his heart continued throbbing so madly that he thought it was getting out of his chest. He could only think of the guy on his back, his caresses, and his kisses… Rabi just had him under a powerful spell and he knew fighting against it was absolutely useless because, first of all, he didn't want to do so. He was just letting him do as he pleased because he, Kanda, wasn't that good to be in charge of that kind of situations…and he couldn't accept…he would never accept…

His proud other-self, the one that was usually out, didn't want to make it so easy for that Rabbit Brat. His conscience was about to die, but it still tried to cool his mind as hard as he could to bring him back to his senses. He wasn't giving up that easy…

If only he could move… He took a hold of the blankets and clutched them hard with his left hand. Rabi was biting his ear softly and left a trail of saliva with his tongue that went from his ear's shell to his bare neck. Kanda shivered and felt as though he had just missed a step on a staircase. No one had ever touched him or made him feel like that before. His voice finally wanted to get out, but not the way he wanted it to do so. He made a huge effort to keep it still.

"Stop…would you?" he whispered, panting. The fact was he actually wanted him to go on…but his conscience still refused sternly to faint without making his last attempt of keeping his dignity up.

"No, I won't…" answered the mischievous youngster in a tune that admitted no replies "At least you _really_ want me to… I f you want me to stop, you'll have to convince me to. If you really, _really _want me to stop…

"Shout me… Scream to me… and then, I probably will…" the owner of the hammer Innocence bit a part of the sword wielder's neck and started sucking it until it became a dark shade of purple. That hurt Kanda, but he was so lost in the moment that he thought that pain was worth it.

However, Mr. Conscience fought again, as Rabi left a line of kisses through his spine.

"I told you…to stop. I'm…I'm not a toy…2 he choke back a moan. Rabi tried to turn him around so they could face each other as he let out a soft laugh and dragged the long haired exorcist nearer. "I'm not your toy, stupid Rabbit Brat…" he stated a little bit firm.

"And what makes you think I want _you_ to be _my_ toy?" asked the taller boy, laying his forehead upon the other's and passing his thumbs on the pretty exorcist's lips. They were extremely soft and they pouted as though they really wanted to be kissed. . "You're absolutely wrong. _I _want to be _your _toy…and, after that, I want you to love me as much as I love you now…"Rabi laid a kiss upon Kanda's pouting lips. That simple action made them both feel the adrenaline boiling inside them. That kiss was like a breath of fresh air because they have been longing for it. Kanda's conscience turned off immediately as he held his hand up to grab Rabi's cheek and used the other to throw away the headband that imprisoned the eye-patched teen's flaming hair. He sank into that game completely and now he didn't care.

He wanted stay like that with that red-head forever. He needed that idiot standing by him the rest of his life to be complete, he didn't know and he wasn't interested on thinking what the hell would he do if he ever dared to stop being by his side because, whether he wanted to accept it or not, he knew he also liked that easy-going fool, that he wanted him, but, most of all, he loved him.

Certainly that was something Kanda Yuu wasn't ready to accept freely. At least he would never accept it aloud…but that never meant he didn't feel it. That very moment was proof enough that he could admit it wordlessly, entirely and hidden by the night's dark veil…the perfect _scenario_.

As for Rabi…

He felt how Yuu slowly gave in to him; the way his fingertips pressed against his back was telling him he had to stay there and that he wasn't allowed to leave. His passionate moans just kept asking for more and they provoked him to obey and go on.

Each and every single kiss the green-eyed boy laid on the other exorcist's smooth skin meant the he had no intention of leaving him alone… And the way he held onto the dark-haired exorcist was a silent vow…an implicit contract he, Rabi, was sealing.

He was promising he would protect Kanda Yuu forever. The problem was…he wasn't really sure he could keep that as he couldn't even protect himself from that rising feeling, which insisted to grow more and more as time passed. However he was absolutely sure that someday, he would have to decide between his chosen path, his destiny…and the love he was feeling now for that dummy…

Too bad he didn't insist earlier. He didn't want the illusion to end that fast.

But, if the war ended…it would be time to say good-bye and leave. He wouldn't be able to protect his 'friend' as he would like to… And that meant he was interested in protecting him as long as he could be there…

Suddenly, he felt the stinging pain that Yuu's nails caused on his shoulders' skin as they were burying so deeply right there. He seemed to know what he was thinking. Rabi smiled out of surprise.

Well, that wasn't the time to think about what would happen someday: maybe tomorrow, or next week, in a month or a year… He only had to enjoy that very instant because it was precisely what he had been longing to happen…

He wanted to be with that young, beautiful Japanese teen that, precisely at that moment, was the most important being in the world for him.

So, you could say that he had just accomplished his plan…

The night went on, immersed in deep piercing moans of pleasure and an ecstasy-full atmosphere, until both of them were satisfied and tiredness took hold of their bodies to take them to Dream Land where, surely enough, they would be dreaming of each other…

X X X

_That's it! Second chappie up… Myan! I really do hope I didn't disappoint you…-vows and hides under the desk- There'll be something like an epilogue…and that'll be it. So…if you want to review, it'd be most appreciated. Any complaint or suggestion will be taken into account. __Random fact: The idea came of two friends of mine. One tends to ask the other to sleep with him almost every night… But they don't end up as the story above. So, review if you want to and if you don't…it's OK too… _


	3. Epilogue

Consciousness was returning to him. He could hear the birds' chirping outside the window, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet, although the light that entered through his closed eyelids told him it was time to wake up and return to the Black Order's Headquarters.

…

Alrighty, then, he would wake up…just after he remembered absolutely everything about his successful plan. But before he could even start thinking that, he felt how Yuu's weight lifted off the bed. As he was still eye-closed, he faked being asleep and heard the other teen walking and doing something here and there around the room. Then, he heard him stopping suddenly and felt something like a cloth covering his shoulders. A light click confirmed that Yuu was outside the room and he, Rabi, smiled, finally opening his eye and tucking deeper into the two blankets he had over him.

X X X

Rabi went downstairs, yawning, after a shower, fully dressed with his exorcist coat upon his shoulders and his headband on his neck. He wanted to take breakfast before leaving, so he entered the inn's dinning room…

And the only person there was Kanda Yuu with his exorcist uniform and his long hair cascading freely upon his back as it seemed to be wet.

"Hey, there!" greeted the red-head, smiling widely. Kanda was drinking a cup of tea. The Japanese just looked at him from the corner of his eye and then continued drinking, returning his eyes to the wall where he had his gaze on before he heard the Bookman Junior calling him. He had the plainer expression Rabi had ever seen him wear.

Maybe that was his way of showing how nervous he was because his cheeks were also going pink as the slightly younger teen went nearer him.

"D' you mind if I sit here?" the eye-patched young man insisted. Kanda glared at him, then closed his eyes and answered coldly.

"As though you really mind me saying 'no'… You'll do it anyways" Rabi sighed as he seated in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it isn't as though you put up any resistance either…"

That made Kanda blush even more and frown, annoyed. As fast as he could, he found an answer to that (but that really took a while).

"Sure, but when I say _no_, it's _no_. And you just kept insisting, baka…"

"Yeah, but if you didn't want it to happen, you could've stopped it when you had the chance. The fact that you didn't just tells me you actually wanted me to go on…and I did…" the blue-eyed exorcist fell silent, gazing at his cup of tea, deeply disgusted. Not with Rabi, but himself as his willpower wasn't as strong as he thought it was. At least it wasn't when it was that re-head the one trying to break though it.

After a moment of tense silence, Rabi went on.

"But…all this is because you feel guilty, innit?" Kanda blinked and looked up at Rabi, who was wearing a nice smile. He didn't answer. The green-eyed boy shrugged. "Well, I understand. And if you don't want me to talk about it again, I won't. We can act as though anything happened. The thing is…" his smile turned slightly bitter "…it's hard to pretend something didn't happen and to live thinking all those memories are just your imagination playing tricks to your mind…" the long-haired teen stared at him, confused. Somehow, he could feel he wasn't talking only about that precise moment.

Meanwhile, Rabi's mind was a mess. He was getting dizzy at his thoughts. He didn0t want to lose Yuu, but also he didn't want to press him up to do something he didn't accept he wanted to do too…

The other thing was he preferred it to stop as fast as it could in case he had to leave the Order with the Panda soon… It was just that he loved Yuu so much and he didn't want to leave him… Not now…

And, surprisingly for him, that path he had already chosen actually hurt him. Because he had to pretend…he had to block out all those wars memories…but also the kind of thoughts and feelings that he didn't want to go away…as friendship…or love…

The red-head sighed once more, immersed in his confusing thoughts. He lost his appetite so he stood up again and said as the smile was still tilting up the corners of his lips:

"I'm picking up my stuff… I'll see you in the train I suppose." He walked away and, before leaving, he added "I'm sorry because I put you in such a strange situation… I never meant to do so. And I just wanted to tell you that I won't say a thing about us anymore…" Rabi was about to leave the dinning room when Kanda finally spoke.

"I'm not…complaining…about that…" he said stiffly. Rabi stopped, surprised at that piece of information "And if I must say so: yeah, I do feel guilty… But we can't do much about that now, can we? Besides, feeling guilty doesn't always mean that you're wishing you haven't done what's already done…" Rabi turned and tilted his head watching the other exorcist, confused. "Sometimes you…" Kanda took a deep breath and frowned as blush started dying up his cheeks again. He went silent for awhile. It seemed to be hard for him to say that kind of stuff and he was thinking of the best way to say it. Rabi walked, slowly, back to the table where Kanda was sitting. He tried to help him.

"'Sometimes you'…what?" the green-eyed asked to the Japanese teen in front of him.

"Sometimes you…"he repeated sighing deeply, wincing as though every word pained him "feel guilty because you can't stop it… The moment I mean. I feel guilty, mad at me. But the thing is…I don't…"and this seemed to be the hardest part of all his speech "I don't regret what we did last night… I feel guilty because I did…want you to go on…but I don't regret it…at all…"

Rabi's green eye was widely open just as his mouth when Kanda finished. There was a long silence.

"Oh my Lord…" the Bookman Junior said. Kanda rolled his eyes completely blushed.

"And that's the only thing you're gonna say, stupid Rabbit?" said the ebony-haired teen, disgusted.

"Hum…wow?" Kanda rolled his eyes again, exasperated at Rabi's monosyllable. "Really…?"

"_Really_, what? The other boy spat.

"You don't…regret it…_at all_?" the red-head blinked twice and smiled expectantly.

Kanda's blush went redder and his frown deepened as he whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Really, really?"

"Yeah, I don't…"

"Oh, my God…seriously?" Rabi's eye was twinkling in amusement and surprise.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll forget what I've just said, this'll be over and I'll hit you as hard as I can, you bastard…"Yuu's voice was really scary. Rabi instantly shut up but something just clicked in his head.

"This'll be…_over? _But, Yuu…d' you mean…?"

Kanda lowered his eyes still frowning and then nodded so shortly that the Bookman apprentice could barely see it.

"Oh my God…" he repeated. He seemed as though he couldn't believe what the other just said. Kanda was about to spit something rude when he felt Rabi's warm arms wrapping around him. Kanda's words vanished in his throat as his lips tilted into a nice smile that only few could tell they had seen him wear.

X X X

_I didn't comment anything up there because I wanted to go directly to the point. This is the epilogue. I liked it…hope you did too. Here's where I can say Kanda was OCC…but you can tell me once you review –wide smile- Thanx very much indeed for all your support! I really appreciated all your reviews, comments and I also thank you because you favorited this humble story XD Ahiru-tama! I did it! Here it is for you and for everyone! Love to you all! Thanks again and see you again (I hope) on my next fics! So, this is the end for_ D' you mind...? _n.n_

_-hugs to you all-_

_Lara_


End file.
